Alan Chilcott
' Alan Chilcott' is a dedicated young man, though nothing has come of it. Alan puts a lot of heart and work into his life, and though nothing seems to turn out right for him, he keeps on chugging. Basic Stats Full Name: Alan Daniel Chilcott Aliases and Nicknames: None Gender: Male Species: Human Ethnicity: Anglo-Saxon, some French, mostly British Age: 25 Birthdate: 12 September Earth Blood Type: O Hometown: London, UK Languages: English, French, some Spanish and German Occupation: Receptionist Appearance HEIGHT: 5'7"/170cm WEIGHT: 140lb/63.5kg Body: Slender with a light bit of muscle, he tries to keep himself looking nice. Hair: Soft waves and a little curl, with a rich blond. It's moderate in length, still thick where it ends around the middle of his neck. Eyes: A pure and clear blue, like the ocean. They seem to be set down a little on the outside corners, giving him a sad, humble look. Skin: A soft pale, though it is sun-warmed. He is covered lightly all over in small brown spots. Voice: A warm and friendly tenor, masculine but somehow cute. Clothing: He dresses as nice as his means allow. He's always in well-fitting collared shirts and khakis for work, but on his free time he can't afford much more than t-shirts and jeans. He likes his t-shirts to be more fitted to his chest, and he has a few of the somewhat obviously flaming v-necked tees. Additional: He has a little silver chain that he wears around his neck all the time, with a ring on it that's too small for his finger. Jun got him the ring years ago, before his hands were fully grown. Personality Alan is a gentle soul, very level-headed and wise beyond his years. He is unfailingly kind, even when treated with disrespect, though he isn't incapable of a little gossip. He sees the best in people and tries to bring it out when they don't necessarily show it off. He is diligent and hard-working, to the point of personal discomfort. He likes to be excited but he loves a stable life, and the simple joy of planning small vacations months in advance so he has something to look forward to. He's a very easy person to take advantage of, though a small part of him enjoys it... Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Window-shopping, baking, decorating, intimate movie-watching at home, checkers, bridal magazines. Color: Creamsicle orange Food and Drink: White zinfandel, Lucky charms, Red Bull, Red velvet cake Fragrance: Irish spring Cigarette: Doesn't smoke Music: Pop and dance, some country Clothing: Target. Underwear: briefs Animal: Cats, dogs, frogs. Season: Spring Place: around waterfalls. Book: Harry Potter, Twilight, The Vampire Diaries-- almost all guilty pleasures and angsty teen fiction Movie: Comedies and Rom-coms Subject: Home Economics Sport: Track and field, figure skating. Lucky Number: 3 Sexual: Homosexual, prefers bottom Other Likes: Peace of mind, slightly more than mild bondage... Dislikes: Sweetened tea, unsweetened coffee, food waste, papers askew Fears: Struggling for the rest of his life, being alone Disgusts: Stickly men, anyone who looks unhealthy, balding men, bearded women Traits Handedness: Left MBTI Personality: ISFJ IQ: 102 Wechsler. Average Political Views: Democratic Socialist Religion: Anglican Background Alan is adopted, and was raised alone by one father after his marriage ended in divorce a year after the adoption. Alan was around three at the time, and doesn't much remember his adoptive mother. As he grew older, it became more apparent that perhaps he should've stayed with the mother, as he and his father had no overlapping interests or desires at all. Alan preferred to spend time in the kitchen, his father in the garage, and while Alan eagerly went to the store to pick out new drapes for Christmas, his father was out hacking down the tree. In a way he filled the functional role of a wife for his father, but they didn't get along besides that. Alan came out as gay went he turned 18, at which point his father couldn't have cared less about him. Much of the rest of Alan's life came from his decision to follow his grade-school friend Junichi Inoue through his college career. They attended the same 2-year community college, and Alan got a job as a secretary at the 4-year university Jun later enrolled in to finish his pre-medical degree. When Jun decided to finish medical school in the States, Alan sold everything he didn't need, and followed him. Relationships Lovers *No one steady. He most recently slept with Alistair McKenzie, and while he enjoyed the experience, the man was a little too much to take. Friends *Junichi Inoue: They've been best friends since grade school, and he is Alan's only close friend. Enemies *None Family *Father, Chilcott: Alan's adoptive father, he's the owner of a small hardware shop right outside of London. *Birth father: Dead, died of cancer while Alan was an infant *Birth mother: Alive, now living on welfare in England. She gave Alan up because she could not afford to raise him alone, and has never gone back to visit him out of shame. Pets *Isandro: A somewhat stubborn longhair brown cat, fully-grown. Alan took him in when one of the nurses had to give him away due to allergies. He didn't name him, the nurse he got him from was Spanish. Additional Info and Trivia *Drives a '95 Neon *Technically has more money than Jun. Roleplays/Stories Under Construction. Category:Loki's Characters Category:Virgo Category:European Category:Uke Category:Roleplay